Imperfections
by ShotaUke
Summary: Kyle looks normal when hes with his friends, but at home, its a completely different story. Stan is starting worry for his super best friend, and wants to know whats going on. .:StYle:. -Rated M for Abuse/Violence and Language-
1. Worst Time of The Day

**A/N: If this offends you in any way, I am truly sorry. Some of the incidents in this story are true and have happened to me in my life. I hope you enjoy this story, I haven't written in a while, so it may start out very bad. Please Review, no flames please. :) **

**-:.~**

Chapter 1: Worst time of the Day

Kyle walked closer and closer to his house, trying to go as slow as possible. This was the worst time of the day. Fear twisted his insides as he stood in front of his door. Pulling his hand out of his jacket pocket, he twisted the knob, and opened it. The redhead silently stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The house was silent, He looked around, making his way to his room. Knowing that the house was empty, a slight wave of relief struck Kyle, he set his school bag on the floor, and started on his homework. He only had a few Math problems to do, then he could take a small nap before his brother, mom, and...**him** came home. Once finished, he laid back on his bed, curling up around one of his pillows. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but fear got the best of him and kept him awake. His mom has to leave tomorrow for a business trip to New York. Which means Kyle is left alone with his brother and **him**. Thinking of his father made him sick, and panicked.

'I have to get out of here…but what if he turns to Ike, or mom?' He screamed in his head, before he knew it. The front door opened, which made Kyle tense up even more. He heard happy conversations between his mom, dad, and Ike.

"Kyle? Are you home?" Ike called out. Kyle sat up, sliding off his bed, and walked out of his room, he smiled at his little brother, who smiled back.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, but it was just a quick nap." Kyle chuckled slightly.

"Okay, well, mom brought home dinner…"

"Alright." Kyle headed out to the kitchen, Ike close behind.

"So Kyle, how was school today?" Sheila asked, Smiling at her son.

"It was good, I didn't have much homework tonight." He said. Gerald looked at his son.

"Did you get your test grade back from your history teacher today?" He asked. Kyle tensed again.

"y-yes…" The redhead replied.

"Well? What was it?"

"….a 79%.." Kyle said, shamefully. Gerald's gaze suddenly got colder.

"Well…you better get a good grade next time." Sheila sighed, Kyle nodded quickly, trying to avoid his fathers stare. The rest of dinner was very quiet, at least for kyle. His brother and parents continued talking about other things, but He could feel the harsh glances his father gave him every now and then. He walked back into his room, and sat on his bed. He was panicking, he didn't know what his father might do to him after hearing about his test. Past events flashed through his mind, and tears started forming in his eyes. His thoughts halted to a stop, when Gerald stepped into his room.

"Hello Kyle." His cold tone sent chills through Kyles whole body. The boy didnt look at him, he stayed silent.

"So. A 79% huh?" Gerald walked closer.

"I-Im sorry da-" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SORRY TO ME!" His dad cut him off, raising his hand, and slapping Kyle as hard as he could. Kyle cringed, holding a hand up to his cheek.

"I taught you better! But your just a lazy piece of shit!" The man shoved Kyle to the ground, and pulled out his belt.

"Dad! Please!" Kyle pleaded.

"Take your shirt off and turn around. I have to teach you a lesson." He stated. Kyle cried, but did as he was told, he took off his shirt, and turned around, his bare back facing his father. Gerald huffed, then quickly lashed the boys back with the leather belt. Kyle cried out in pain, two more lashes came down, making Kyles back practically bleed.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Gerald grabbed kyles arms roughly, leaving marks on his pale skin.

"y-yes sir…" He cried out. His father dropped him to the ground, and walked to the door.

"I expect better next time." He walked out, slamming the door, and leaving Kyle to sob and bleed alone. He sat there for an hour or so, crying and shaking, until he had gotten enough strength to get up and clean up the blood, and himself up. He carefully put on a pair of PJ's, after examining the bruises on his arms. They were getting darker and more noticeable. He silently laid on his side, trying to avoid any contact with the lashes on his back. He closed his eyes, stray tears slowly trailed down his cheeks as he fell asleep, dreading the next day.

**-:.~**

**A/N: First Chapter Completed, Sorry if it's a bit short I'm getting a bit tired.**


	2. Glass

**A/N: Second Chapter WOO! Please review and no flames please! ;)**

Chapter 2: Glass

Kyle's eyes opened ,the afternoon sun gleamed through his curtains. It was Saturday, which means he has to go to Stan's house like they had planned all this week. He cringed as he sat up, the cuts on his back stung as the pajama material rubbed against it, he had hoped last night's events was just a nightmare, but the pain made him realize it wasn't.

_Bzzt…bzzt…bzzt…_

Kyle looked at his phone, It was Stan. He quickly picked it up, and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey dude! You coming over?"_

"Yeah…Sorry, I slept in a bit, ill be over in 20 minutes.."

"_Sounds good! See ya Ky!" _He hung up, He set his phone by him, letting out a short sigh. Slowly. He got ready for his day.

" Hows it going?" Stan smiled.

"Good, and you?" Kyle chuckled, looking up at his super best friend.

"The usual.." Stan chuckled, and gave Kyle a pat on the back. Kyle winced as the pain in the cuts increased. Stan noticed this, and his happiness turned into complete concern.

"Something wrong Ky?" He asked. Kyle smiled slightly, and shook his head.

"No, Im good. You just caught me by surprise." He chuckled. Stan was silent for a moment, then he smiled again.

"You are too timid, dude." He chuckled. Kyle still smiled, even though his back felt like it was on fire.

"So what do you want to do?"

"umm, I have no clue, how about we go to your house?" Stan chuckled. "My house is full right now because my mom is having a party."

"u-uh, sure, lets go…" Kyle slowly started to his house, Stan close behind.

"So is your mom gone for New York?" He asked. Kyle nodded, staying silent.

"dude, you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, im fine, I just have a lot on my mind." Kyle sighed, opening up the front door. He looked at his father, who was on the couch watching T.V, and his little brother in the kitchen making himself something to eat. Gerald looked over when he heard the door open.

"Hello Stanley, How are you?" He smiled.

"Good Mr. Broflovski." Stan chuckled. Kyle didn't say anything, he just walked to his room, Stan soon followed.

"How do you keep your room so clean dude?" He laughed.

"I don't like a messy room…" Kyle let out a slight chuckle. Stan looked around, then spotted something on the carpet. He crouched down and examined it.

About 3 splotches of blood were stained into the carpet.

"uh, Kyle? What is this?" He pointed to the blood. Kyle looked over, and his eyes widened. He was sure that he had cleaned up all the blood from last night.

"u-uh… oh yeah! That was from a cut I got last night. It was really bad, I guess I forgot to clean up the blood." He quickly replied. Stan was silent for a moment, and looked up at kyle.

"Your too timid and clumsy." He laughed. A wave of relief washed over Kyle.

"Yeah…I know."

They hung out for the rest of the day, Stan couldn't sleep over, so he went home, Ike had left for a friends house, so It was just Kyle and Gerald. Kyle spent a while cleaning the blood up, then he walked into the Kitchen to get some dinner. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, intending to fill it up with water, but Ike had spilt something on the floor and never cleaned it up. Kyle's foot met with the liquid, and he slipped backwards, landing on his back, making the cuts on his back burn intensely. The glass went flying and soon smashed on the tile floor, shattering into pieces.

Hearing the shatter of glass, Gerald's head snapped to the kitchen, he stood up from the couch, and walked in. He looked at Kyle, who was sitting on the floor, obviously in pain, then he saw the broken glass.

"Kyle. What did you do?"

"I-Im sorry…I slipped.." Kyle was now shaking, panicked.

"Bullshit. Get over here right now." He said coldly. Kyle stood slowly, head down, and carefully made his way to his father.

"Look at me." Kyle's head slowly raised, a hand immeadiatly made contact to the side of his head, mostly hitting his eye in the process. Kyle let out a squeal of pain, stumbling back.

"How dare you lie to me!" Gerald grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the living room, he threw the boy onto the ground, and pinned him to the floor.

"Thanks to you, there's glass everywhere!" He slapped him hard again, Kyle was sobbing at this point, his eyes shut.

"Im sorry! It was an accident! I swear!" Kyle cried out. Gerald grabbed his hair and pulled him up roughly, dragging him to the closet by the living room, he threw kyle in, and slammed the door, locking it.

"Maybe this will teach you to be more careful you little dumbass." He walked away. Kyle banged on the door, sobbing.

"Please! Please Im sorry! Please Dad! Im sorry!" He screamed. No one answered, Kyle curled up, sobbing into his arms, wishing he was somewhere else. After a while his sobs slowed to a stop, His face and back were hurting, his cheek was swollen, and so was his eye, which would soon turn into a bruise. Gerald heard that his sobs stopped, and walked over. He opened the door, and glared coldly at the boy.

"Go to your room." Kyle immediately got up and scurried to his room, closing the door silently.

He wanted Stan to be here. To help him. To save him.

**A/N: Whoo~ Second Chapter completed. Next chapter may either be in Stan's P.O.V or Kyle's. Please review and no flames please! ;) 3**


	3. School

**A/N: Sorry this took so long…a lot of shit's been happening.**

**Layout of this chapter, Stan is starting to get suspicious, and wants to know who is hurting Kyle.**

Chapter 3: School

**(Stan's P.O.V)**

Kyle was acting weird this weekend, REALLY weird. And what was with that blood on his floor? He said he scratched himself, but I didn't see a band-aid or a scratch on him. Usually he would tell me if something was up. Now its really starting to scare me.

I walked past the school doors to my locker, Kyle was there, and there was something on his face.

"Ky?" He jumped, and turned around. Something was really up with him, and I couldn't believe what I saw on his face, a big black bruise, going from his cheek to his eye. I saw panic rush through his eyes until he realized it was me.

"oh…h-hey dude..whats up?" He said, smiling. I stared at him for a bit, someone hurt him, they hurt MY Kyle. I could feel my anger rising, but quickly calmed down.

"nothing, but what happened to you?" I asked, pointing to his eye. He still smiled, and chuckled a bit.

"I ran into a door last night.." He said. '_Bullshit_' Is what ran through my mind.

"Stop being so clumsy dude." I said, smiling. He chuckled and said something else, but I didn't hear it, I was too busy thinking about who would do this to him.

Cartman can pack a punch, but he wouldn't hurt Kyle unless it was for a reason, no matter how stupid it was. If it was any other person in school, I would've known about it from Clyde. Maybe its some gang or kid outside of school doing this to him?

My mind was spinning, I didn't know what to do. I want to talk to him, but he might get mad at me. If its this serious, I want to do something. I want to protect him. The bell rang, we headed the opposite direction to class. I glanced behind me, and looked at him, his small, thin stature. I want him to be safe.

As the day went on, a new rumor was spread, of course Cartman would start one about kyle being beaten up by a girl, but it didn't seem to faze him much. This pissed Eric off, because Kyle didn't do his usual comeback at him all day. He was just silent.

"Whats wrong with the Jew?" He asked me after the bell rang.

"I don't know." I sighed. Eric looked at me in disbelief.

"wow. Usually he would tell you, hippie." He said.

"yeah, I know." Eric shrugged, and walked off. I started my way home.

I had my head down the whole time, thinking about Kyle. How his bright green eyes have gotten duller, and his smile seems more and more fake, he jumps every time someone talks to him, and that bruise on his eye.

I will kill whoever did this to him. I will do anything to keep him safe.

**A/N: Finally got this done. **

**And yes, I know the chapters are pretty short. But it's the best I can do when I have school. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future. ;) 3**

**-Matt**


	4. Authors Note, Please read

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… Its me..**

**A lot of shit has been going down recently, and my emotional and mental stability has been running low…**

**I probably wont update in a while, ill try my best to.**

**I read all of your wonderful reviews, and it inspires me so much to continue this story. But sadly, I cant work on it for a while… Im very sorry and I hope you understand. Its hard working on something that gets me so emotional that I cant handle it.**

**Like I said. I'll try my best to update.**

**Thank you,**

**Matt.**


	5. Scarf

Chapter 4: Scarf

**Kyle's P.O.V**

Pain. That's all I ever feel now surging through my whole body. I hate it. I hate myself.

I don't even want to live anymore.

I don't know why my dad started doing this, it began almost 2 years ago. It started with simple slapping, and hitting. I thought he was only joking because it wasn't hurting me. A year after, it got worse. I had bruises on my abdomen from where he punched me. Now new ones cover them from getting kicked AND punched. My back has lash marks from his belt, my face is swollen from the slapping, my wrists and neck bruised from him grabbing me.

He doesn't care about me anymore, he hurts me just to hurt me, to get rid of his anger. I cant do anything about it. I'm weak, worthless…

I have thought about taking my life. Just to end my suffering. But I cant.

I cant leave Stan.

Stan is my closest friend, I wouldn't ever want to leave him, no matter how much I wanted to die, I would never want to leave him.

I love him.

My mind snapped out of its thoughts as my bedroom door opened. My little brother Ike peeked in.

"You okay Kyle?" He asked. I forced my best smile, and chuckled.

"yeah. Im just tired, it was a long school day." I replied. He smiled back.

"okay, well…im going to my friends house, I'll see you in a while okay?"

"Alright Ike… have fun and be safe."

"Okay!" He chuckled and closed my door. I couldn't help but tear up, I never want him to figure out nor endure what I'm going through. I ran my hands through my hair, and let out a shaky sigh.

"I have to protect him and mom…" I said to myself, wiping my eyes.

And I cant let anyone figure out about this, I can tell stan is starting to suspect something, I don't want to bring him into this. I shut my eyes, burying my face in my hands.

I hate myself. I hate my life.

A hard knock was heard on my door. I froze, knowing who it was.

"Kyle." The door opened. I stood still, hearing his footsteps getting closer.

"Did you tell him?" He asked coldly.

"w-what?" I slowly turned to look at him, my bod starting to shake slightly.

"Stan. You told him about our little secret, didn't you?"

"n-no dad! I didn't!" I started to cry, knowing that he wouldn't believe me. his hands wrapped around my neck tight. I let out a small yelp, trying to pull out of his grip.

"Bullshit. Lets hope this wont ever allow you to talk again." He squeezed tighter, I could only let out short gasps of whatever air had left in me, trying to take in some. After about 2 minutes, I passed out, not feeling my dad release my neck, and covering it up ,or seeing him walk out.

I jolted awake the next morning. Looking around I noticed I was on the floor. I tried to speak, but words couldn't come out. I flinched as I touched my neck lightly, remembering last nights events.

"Kyle! Your going to be late for school! Ike already left!" Dad yelled from the kitchen. "And put a scarf on today, its going to be cold."

In other words he meant '_Put a scarf on because I don't want people seeing what I did to you.'_ But I did as told, I wrapped my dark grey scarf around my neck, making sure to cover up the hand shaped bruises.

"KYLE! Get to school now!" He screamed at me. I flinched, grabbing my stuff, and ran out as fast as I could, without breakfast…again.

I kept running until I got to the schools entrance, I bent over, trying to catch my breath. I was surprised I didn't collapse on the way here, I haven't eaten much in weeks, and I hardly have any energy.

It was probably the panic from my father…

I stood up, and readjusted my scarf, I walked in right when the 5 minute bell rang, and made my way to class.

"Ah. Just on time Kyle," Mrs. Stalonski smiled as I took my seat next to Stan. "I was worried you weren't coming today…"

I only smiled, acknowledging her statement. Stan looked at me.

"You okay dude?" I nodded, pulling out one of my notebooks. He sighed, and turned back to his desk, glancing over at me every now and then, I didn't notice the scarf falling slightly until I saw Stan staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at him, confused.

"We need to talk kyle." He whispered seriously. Only until then I realized the scarf had loosened up, revealing the top part of a bruise underneath my jaw. I quickly looked away, panic quickly took over. Once the bell rang I ran out of class and towards the cafeteria. Maybe if I avoid him for the day he'll forget about it.

I was wrong.

He caught up to me pretty quick, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the back of the school. I couldn't yell out at him at all, my voice was completely gone.

"Take off the scarf."


	6. The Cave

Chapter 5: The Cave

**A/N: This was supposed to be on the last chapter, but I finally finished it after a long break. And if any of you haven't recognized the name of this chapters title, it's the name of the song, called "The Cave" By: Mumford and Sons. Look it up, its nice…**

Kyle was silent, pinned up against the wall by his best friend.

"Take the FUCKING scarf off now Kyle!" Stan yelled. When he got no response again, the raven haired boy sighed, and grabbed the scarf. Kyle was frozen, feeling the material slip off his neck. Stan's eyes widened, looking at the bruises.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded. Kyle only looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"Kyle. Please. Talk to me." He bent over slightly to look at the redheads face. Kyles shoulders started to tremble as he silently cried. Stan pulled him into a hug. Kyle shut his eyes, holding onto the sides of his best friends jacket. Broken sobs were heard from the smaller male, his whole body was shaking.

"shh… Its fine Ky, your safe…Im here…" Stan tried comforting his friend. Kyle kept shaking his head, he wasn't safe, his father was just going to keep hurting him.

"Who did this to you, I need to know…" No response. He pulled away from the redhead, and looked at him.

"Talk, please ky, who did this to you?"

"….m-myself…" Kyle said quietly and hoarsely.

" You did this to yourself?" Stan looked at him. Kyle nodded slowly, he didn't want stan figuring it out.

"You've always been a horrible liar kyle," Stan stated. "Tell me the truth."

Kyle decided to shut down at the moment, and silenced again, looking down. Stan Grabbed his hand, and headed to the schools parking lot.

"We're ditching and going to Starks Pond, I want you to talk to me." He unlocked his car, making sure kyle got in, and then got in himself, starting the car and driving off.

"Do you have any other injuries?" no response.

"Kyle, Please."

"God dammit."

The ride was silent, stan pulled up to starks pond, and got out. Kyle did the same. The blackhaired teen held kyles hand as he led them to the tree infront of the lake. A small blanket of frost has already settled on the grass, Stan sat down, so did Kyle.

"Don't shut down on me Kyle." He looked at his friend. Kyle stared at the lake, silent.

"Ky, someone has been hurting you, I want it to stop, your my super best friend, I don't want to see you hurt."

"is it someone at school?" there was a long pause, then kyle shook his head.

"Someone outside of school?" he nodded slightly.

"Do I know them?" another nod.

"is it any of our friends?" He shook his head.

"…..is it someone from your family?" another long pause, then a nod. Stan felt his anger rise inside him.

"You mom?" Kyle shook his head.

"Ike?" He shook his head again.

"….your dad?" Kyle looked down, and brought his knees to his chest.

"oh my god… " He quickly pulled him into a tight hug. A small sob was heard as he clung onto stan.

"why haven't you told anyone?" He didn't get a response again, only broken cries. Stan pulled him close, hugging him tight.

"shhh…." He rocked slightly, trying to calm his friend. He finally realized how skinny Kyle was now.

"Have you been eating?" He received a shaking head.

"How long?"

"…3 w-weeks." Stans eyes widened.

"What?" He pulled away, and looked at him. Kyle was looking down, shaking slightly.

"Is that why you started wearing baggy clothes?" He earned a nod.

"….take off your sweater." Kyle looked at him, and shook his head.

"Ky, do it now." He stated more seriously. Kyle tensed, but stayed silent. Stan sighed in slight annoyance, grabbed the edge of his sweater, and lifted it up.

"Ky…" Stan whispered, looking at the other boys body in shock. Scars laced all over, deep, dark bruises scattered and swelling, Bones showing from lack of food, words etched into his pale skin.

'_worthless'_

'_disgrace'_

'_failure'_

Kyle stayed silent, tears falling down his cheeks. Stan held onto his shoulders, trying not to cry.

"We have to tell someone Ky!" He said, his voice cracking slightly. Kyle shook his head, shaking more.

"Yes we do! We have to stop this, please Kyle!" Silence. Stan grabbed his face, and made the ginger look at him.

"Ky, please…" He said, tears threating to fall.

"I love you."


End file.
